Government and private organizations have invested millions of dollars into products and resources for preventing unauthorized access to personal, proprietary and/or classified data. Data security schemes and algorithms must be particularly robust when dealing with prevalence of mobile computing devices in use on an organization's network. Restricting access to data and files can be particularly important when the mobile computing devices are under the control of various users and are freely transported between public spaces and spaces controlled by the organization.